Duckling, Kit, Duckling
by kirbyfan64
Summary: On Halloween, baby Daffy tries to convince Elmur Fudd to steal baby Bugs's candy. Based off Duck, Rabbit, Duck. Only genred "Horror" because it's Halloween. It's not actually scary.


There was a sign that said "Duck Season Open" on a telephone pole but a crowbar being held by someone with black arms showed up and removed it. There was than another sign saying the same thing that endured the same fate. The person with the black arms than ripped off 1 more "Duck Season Open" sign with his bare hands. He did all this while singing. That person put all the signs in a fire and was rubbing his hands against the fire, singing the same song. The person was baby Daffy Duck. It was late at night on October 31st, so Daffy was wearing a Duck Dodgers costume.

"I am a duck, bent on self preservationums." said Daffy. "You see, here in Looney Tune World, people are allowed to steal other people's candy. But who they're allowed to steal it from varies from time of year." he explained. "You can find out who you're allowed to steal candy from by looking at the signs that say an animal name and then the word 'Season'." he continued. "And as you can tell by all the signs I'm burning, it's duck season. And yeah, I know what you're thinking, it's unfair to the ducks if it's duck season on Halloween. So that's why what season it is on Halloween changes every year." he continued. "Last year it was skunk season." he said.

A flashback to the previous Halloween started and it showed baby Pepe Le Pew walking down a sidewalk carrying baby Penelope Pussycat in 1 paw and a sack of candy in the other. But then young Elmur Fudd came out of a bush. Using his ACME Candy Stealer, that looks like a gun, he stole some of Pepe's candy by making a metal hand pop out of the device. The hand took some of Pepe's candy and went back into the device faster than the eye can see. Elmur then ran away.

"Ah." Pepe sighed.

"The year before that, it was roadrunner season." Daffy said.

A flashback to Halloween two years earlier started.

"Meep! Meep!" baby Roadrunner shouted as he ran down the same sidewalk extremely fast with a bag of candy in his wing.

Baby Wile E. Coyote than walked down the sidewalk a little and did the same thing to Roadrunner that Elmur did to Pepe. But now it was the entire bag of candy instead of just some of it. Wile E. then walked away with a smile on his face and his eyes closed.

"And the year before that, it was Elmyra Duff season." said Daffy.

A flashback from the Halloween three years earlier began. The flashback showed Elmyra Duff from the 1990s cartoon _Tiny Toon Adventures_ walking down the same sidewalk giggling. She was carrying candy in a Jack-O-Lantern bucket. Elmur then came out from the bush with his candy stealer.

"Alwight, I got you no..." Elmur started to say. "Say, you cinda wook wike me." he said. "I'm gonna wet this go." he continued.

Elmur than tipped his hat and walked away as he laughed his famous laugh.

"Yeah, I don't know what an Elmyra Duff is either." said Daffy. "What? She looks familiar?" he said confused. "Well if you say so." he finished.

It then cut to the next scene which showed young Elmur Fudd walking down a hill with his candy stealer ready to steal someone's candy.

"A candy steawing we wiww go! A candy steawing we wiww go! Hi ho, the mewwio a candy steawing we wiww go!" Elmur sang as he walked down the hill. "I'm a wed hot spowtsman after sweet tweats." he said.

Elmur continued to walk as he laughed, but then he realized something.

"Huh?" said Elmur.

Elmur looked up and saw Daffy wearing a red sign that said "It's Rabbit Season".

"Oh boy! Fwesh wabbit's candy stew!" Elmur said excited as he looked back at Daffy now turned around.

Elmur read the back of Daffy's sign. It said "Follow The Yellow Line" and had a yellow arrow on the bottom of it. Elmur looked over and saw a couple more signs, that were shaped like arrows and both said "This Way To Rabbit". The two signs were pointing in the same direction a long yellow line painted on the sidewalk was headed. Elmur then ran quickly in the direction of the yellow line to get to the rabbit. Daffy picked his candy bag up off the ground then snuck around the opposite direction of Elmur to the end of the yellow line. The line led to a man hole in the sidewalk that was next to a mailbox with "B. Bunny" written on it.

"Oh, Buggsy! Buggsy, neighbor!" Daffy called into the man hole. "Do you have any molasses flavored candy?" he asked. "If you do, I'll trade you my carrot lollipops for it." he said before he snuck away from the hole.

Baby Bugs Bunny wearing a Yosemite Sam Halloween costume came out of the man hole with a bucket full of candy in his left paw, and six pieces of molasses flavored candy in his right.

"Ok." Bugs said. "Some amount of molasses flavored candy coming up." he said after failing to count the pieces of candy and not realizing Daffy was gone.

From a far distance, Elmur pushed the button on his candy stealer and it got all 6 pieces of the molasses flavored candy Bugs was holding.

"Funny. I didn't think molasses would run in October." Bugs said as Elmur ran closer to him.

"Got you, you wabbit stew, you!" Elmur said as he held his candy stealer right up against the back of Bugs's head.

Bugs took a carrot lollipop out of his bucket, licked it a couple of times, then turned around.

"Look doc." said Bugs. "Are you looking for trouble?" he asked. "I'm not a stewen wabbit, I'm a fwicasseeing wabbit." he continued as he lifted up his leg that had a tag on it that said "Fricasseeing Rabbit".

"Fwicasseeing wabbit?" Elmur said.

"Have you got a fwicasseeing wabbit license?" asked Bugs.

"Weww, no." answered Elmur. "I..." he said just before being interrupted.

"Do you happen to know what the penalty is for stealing a fwicasseeing wabbit's candy, without a fwicasseeing wabbit license?" asked Bugs.

"Just a parred-boiled minute!" Daffy shouted as he stomped over pointing at the ground over and over. "What is this, a cooking class?" he asked sarcastically while rubbing his face in Elmur's. "Steal his candy Steal his candy!" he shouted as he pointed at Bugs.

"But I haven't got a wicense to steaw the candy of a fwicasseeing wabbit." Elmur replied.

Daffy looked straight at the camera and his pupils were going back and forth very slowly. He then looked at Bugs and got an idea.

"Don't go away pal, I'll be back in a flash." said Daffy just before he went into Bugs's man hole.

Daffy then came back out with a piece of paper and a pencil.

"This license permits barer to steal the candy fo a fricca a fricca..." Daffy said as he wrote it down. "Hey bud, how do you spell fricasseeing?" he asked Bugs.

"F-R-I-C-A-S-S-E-E-I-N-G." Bugs answered as Daffy wrote that down. "Uhhh, D-U-C-K." he lied as Daffy wrote that down too.

"Ok." said Daffy. "And how many B's are in rabbit?" he asked.

"0." answered Bugs.

"Uhh, really?" Daffy said.

"Yep." Bugs replied. "There's also 0 R's, 0 A's, 0 I's, and 0 T's." he lied.

"Are you saying 'Rabbit' has no letters in it?" Daffy asked.

"Uh-huh." answered Bugs.

"Huh." said Daffy.

Daffy then got up and walked back over to Elmur Fudd.

"Here you are leather stocking, all nice and legal." Daffy said as he gave Elmur the license.

Elmur then read the license as Daffy stood by him waiting.

"Hurry up, hurry up, the fine print doesn't mean a thing." Daffy said impatient.

Elmur looked at the camera and then at Daffy.

"Hurry up, hurry up." Daffy said even more impatient.

Elmur than just gave up, dropped the license, aimed his candy stealer at Daffy, and fired it. The firing of the candy stealer made Daffy's beak spin around and around for 6 seconds. But it stopped spinning when it was pointing to where Bugs was. Daffy but his beak back in position, then looked at his candy sack. He noticed that some of his candy was gone now.

"Here, let's see that thing." Daffy said as he picked the license up off the ground and read it. "Fna-fna-fna-fna-fricasseeing duck flma-na-flamna-flamna." he read. "Well, I guess I'm the goat." he said.

Bugs reached into his man hole and pulled out a sign that said "Goat Season Open". When Elmur saw Bugs's sign, he fired his candy stealer at Daffy again because he thought he was a goat. This time, instead of spinning around, Daffy's bill hung from the top of his head like a roof and jiggled a couple of times. He looked at his candy sack, and more candy was gone. Daffy stomped back over to Bugs, then but his bill back in position.

"You're a dirty dog!" Daffy told Bugs.

"And you, are a dirty skunk." Bugs replied.

"I'm a dirty skunk!" Daffy said in shock. "I'm a dirty skunk!" he said again.

Bugs held up another sign that said "Dirty Skunk Season". This made Elmur Fudd shoot Daffy again because he thought he was a dirty skunk. This time, Daffy's bill did the opposite of what it did before. Instead of hanging from the top of his head, it hung from the bottom of it.

"Brother, am I a pigeon?" Daffy asked himself after he put his bill back in position.

Bugs held up a sign that said "Pigeon Season". Elmur then shot his candy stealer at Daffy. Daffy knew his bill would be flying off his face again, so he held his wing out to where it would fly to and caught it before you could even see it move. He put it back on, then walked with Elmur over to behind a small hill. He didn't bother looking at his candy sack because he knew some of his candy would be gone.

"Look pal, what you need is a little briefing. Let's go over here and talk private for a minute." Daffy said to Elmur as he walked with him to the hill. "Ok, now let's get back to fundamentals." he said.

Bugs shrugged his hands up confused. He grabbed some leaves of orange, red, and yellow, but no green, because there aren't any green autumn leaves, and put them in a pile.

"Alright now, lets' go over it once more." Daffy said. "Now what are you?" he asked Elmur.

"I'm a candy steawer." Elmur answered.

"And what season is it?" asked Daffy after he nodded yes.

"Wabbit season." Elmur answered.

Daffy nodded yes again even though he knew that wasn't the right answer.

"And there's a rabbit! Steal his candy! Steal his candy!" Daffy yelled as he went back to the other side of the hill.

Elmur raced around the hill towards Bugs's pile of leaves which was now formed to look like himself. Elmur fired his candy stealer, but instead of the device stealing candy, it knocked over the pile of leaves because there was no candy to steal.

"Good heavens! He disintegwated." Elmur said.

Right after Elmur said down, Bugs came down from the sky holding an umbrella and wearing an angel costume over his Yosemite Sam costume.

"Yeeahh, what's up doc?" Bugs asked as he came down. "How are things down here on Earth?" he asked.

Daffy thought that was ridicules and rubbed his hand down his face.

"Gowwy, Mw. Wabbit, I hope I didn't huwt you too much when I kiwwed you." Elmur said feeling extremely bad.

"Are you nuts?" Daffy asked Elmur. "Why if he's dead, than I'm a mongoose!" he shouted as he bounced around angrily.

Bugs than held up a sign that said "Mongoose Season". And guess what, Elmur fired his candy stealer at Daffy. This time, Daffy's bill landed on the ground behind him. Daffy put it back on his face and walked with Elmur back to where they were before.

"Mowe bwiefing?" asked Elmur.

"More briefing?" answered Daffy. "Now then you've got it straight, you're not gonna pay no more attention to no more signs." he said after he gave Elmur more briefing behind the hill. "You're just gonna listen to me." he continued. "Right?" he asked.

"Wight." Elmur answered.

Bugs came out of his manhole, which he went into when Daffy and Elmur were talking, wearing a red thing on his head and tying a fake duck bill on.

"Quack. Quack." Bugs said after he tied on the fake duck bill.

"Oh. That's his little game, is it?" Daffy said. "Steal the duck's candy! Steal the duck's candy!" he shouted pointing at Bugs.

Elmur misunderstood and fired his candy stealer at Daffy instead. Now his bill was sticking out from the back of his head. He looked in his candy sack, and the candy was almost all gone.

"Steal my candy again! I enjoy it!" he shouted right in Elmur's face as he jumped in the air after he put his bill back on right. "I love the smell of burnt feathers, and empty bags, and corn on the cob!" he continued. "I'm an elk!" he shouted as he but his fingers behind his head to look like antlers. "Steal my candy! Go on, it's elk season." he continued. "I'm a fiddler crab." he said as he crawled around on the ground like a crab. "Why don't you steal my candy?" he asked. "It's fiddler crab season!" he yelled.

Bugs than came back out of his manhole wearing a complete different costume that included a green jacket that was way too big for him, a thicker fake mustache, and a giant hat that had "GAME WARDEN" written on it.

"What have I done? Where did I take the wrong turning?" he asked himself as he walked by Bugs.

"Oh Mw. Game Wawden, I hope you can hewp me." Elmur told Bugs. "I've been towd I can steaw the candy of wabbits, and goats, and pigeons, and mongooses, and diwty skunks and ducks." he explained. "Could you teww me what season it weally is?" he asked.

"Why certainly, my boy. It's baseball season." Bugs answered as he held up a baseball.

Elmur Fudd looked at the camera with a strange face and a somewhat creepy laugh.

"Here boy, here boy, go get it! Go get it!" Bugs said just before he threw the baseball.

Elmur fired his candy stealer at the baseball but all that happened was the ball moved further away. He fired at it again, but the same thing happened. Then he just kept doing this over and over again.

"Got rid of him, eh?" said Daffy.

"Yep." Bugs answered. "That takes care of him." he said as he started to take off the game warden costume. "Eh, now tell me, just between the 2 of us, what season is it, really?" he asked.

Daffy chuckled.

"Don't be so naive, buster." Daffy said. "Why everybody knows it's really duck season." he answered as he started to walk away.

Daffy walked a couple more steps into a place where 10 candy stealers were standing in a circle. They all fired at Daffy, and when they were done, he was forcefully laying on the ground and his beak was completely un-attached from him. He but his beak back on than looked at his candy sack which was now completely empty. He then started crawling over to Bugs. When he got there, he saw Bugs licking a carrot lollipop.

"You know what, I have the strange feeling this is all gonna happen again someday." said Bugs.

Daffy climbed up Bus's jacket to his face and said "You're despicable!"

**That's all Folks!**


End file.
